Sexual Healing
by Goddess01
Summary: Akihiko is hurt in battle and Shinjiro decides to lend him a hand. I'm bad at summaries. But look at the title. It's going to be hot! Please read and review you won't regret it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 Fes. Someone thought of the idea before me.

"Damn it, Shinji! Be careful! I'm in pain!" Akihiko said through clinched teeth. SEES has just gotten back from Tartarus after having a fight with two members of Strega. Akihiko had gotten hurt when Takaya used bufula on him. Shinjiro was kind enough to help him up the stairs.

"Would you rather walk up the stairs by yourself?" Shinjiro asked the silver hair boy. Akihiko grimaced and made a sound of distress. "That's what I thought." Shinjiro said with an evil smirk. Akihiko looked down at the stairs and concentrated on not tripping over his own feet. They finally made it up to the second floor and Shinjiro lead the way to Akihiko's room.

"For a skinny guy," Shinjiro started, "You sure are heavy." Shinjiro said as a deep rumbled escaped his lips. "What do you eat all day besides that instant ramen shit?" asked Shinjiro as he guided Akihiko into his room. The light in the room was turned off so he didn't realize the boxing gloves he was about to trip over.

"Shit!" Shinjiro cursed as he and Akihiko flew through the air, landing with a hard thud onto Akihiko's unmade bed. Shinjiro clenched his eyes shut, feeling the pain of landing on something hard, and body like. He opened his eyes when he realized what it was he landed on. He landed straight onto Akihiko's now trembling body.

"Ugh!" groaned Akihiko in pain and embarrassment. I mean who wouldn't be embarrassed by the display presented in Akihiko's tiny room.

"Fuck!" Shinjiro said as he quickly jumped off of Akihiko's frail body.

"Eh... sorry 'bout that." Shinjiro said looking away from his friend's flushed face.

"Don't worry about it." Akihiko sat up slowly rubbing his bruised arm. Akihiko blushed because he vaguely remembered something hard press against his thigh when Shinjiro landed on him. His blush deepened when he figured out what it was.

"I'm going to my room. Get some rest Aki." Shinjiro said coldly, while walking out of the room then closing the door.

'Had the door been open all that time?' Akihiko thought to himself. He lie back onto the bed and thought of the nights festivities.

"Hmmm…" He murmured drifting into a dark soundless sleep.

Across the hall from him Shinjiro was left passing around, trying to work off his hard on.

"Fuck!! How could I be so reckless?!" Shinjiro said as he sat down heavily on the bed. He placed his hands on his head massaging his temples.

"Fuck!!" He cursed again as he looked down at his hardening shaft. Being so close to Akihiko always made him painfully hard. The sight of him so vulnerable did something to him. He really didn't feel like getting up and taking a cold shower. So he simply lay back on the bed and released his cock from the bothersome fabric.

He took it in his hand roughly and squeezed it, making it leak with his warm fluids. He placed one hand behind his head, screwed his eyes shut, and roughly pleasured himself. After awhile his shaft was at full attention and his breathing quickly came out in shallow, short breaths. He had erotic visions of Akihiko prepping himself for what was to come. While Akihiko explored inside his own body he looked seductively up at Shinjiro with a sexy smirk.

"Fuck!" Shinjiro moaned as his pace picked up as he neared the edge of release. His slit started leaking more pre-cum as he moved his thumb to sweep over it.

"Unnn…Unnn…" Shinjiro moaned as he began to thrust more widely into his hand. He opened his eyes and looked down at his length imaging that the hand belonged to Akihiko's. He imagined Akihiko in several positions. However, the last image brought him to release. He imagined Akihiko's face contorting in pleasure, while his lovely voice screamed out in ecstasy.

"Ugh!! Shinjiro moaned, as he erupted his hot seed into his hand. His body still shuddered from his orgasmic quake, and then collapsed onto his bed with exhaustion taking over him.

*Next Morning*

Shinjiro awakens to the bright sun shining in through his dorm window. He sat up, yawned loudly, stretched, and then looked down at his pants.

"Ugh." Shinjiro said disgusted as he took not of his soiled pants and bed sheets. It was Monday morning and Shinjiro planned to stay home and care for his best friend. However, he needed to take a shower first. He stood up and disrobed his clothes and took out some clean ones.

"Shit." Shinjiro groaned as he noticed a slight stain on his jacket. The long haired boy knew that would be difficult to get out. He threw his ruined clothes into the laundry basket and proceeds down the stairs to the bathroom, with nothing but a towel wrapped securely around his waist. Everyone was at school so he knew he wouldn't be caught by anyone. As he walked down the stairs to the first floor he noticed Akihiko walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey." Shinjiro said and paused as he noticed Akihiko limping.

"Hi. Ouch!" Akihiko groaned as his side throbbed with pain. Akihiko took note of what Shinjiro was wearing (or what he wasn't wearing) and blushed a beautiful crimson color. Shinjiro saw the flushed look on his face and smirked.

"Do you need help walking up the stairs Aki?" Shinjiro asked walking over to Akihiko. Akihiko looked down at Shinjiro's lower half and noticed a slight bulge forming in his towel. Akihiko looked up quickly and the blush on his cheeks deepened.

"Um...Um... That's okay. I should get some rest." Akihiko stuttered and moved feebly towards the stairs. Shinjiro jerked his body around and grabbed Akihiko's wrist.

"Nah... I'll help you upstairs after I take my shower." Shinjiro dragged Akihiko into the bathroom and sat him down on the toilet. "Stay here. I don't want you trying to make it up the stairs on your own. You're too weak right now." Shinjiro said as he moved to turn on the shower.

"Why do you care so much?" Akihiko asked Shinjiro with an incredulous look on his face.

"I care enough about you to try and not let you push yourself to hard!" Shinjiro shot back at him.

"You're so obsessed about training; I'm trying to help you heal faster." Shinjiro said as he took off the towel, fully revealing himself to Akihiko.

"Must you get naked in front of me?!" Akihiko exclaimed as he turn away to hide the blush that was rising to his cheeks. Two years has past since they both confessed their love for each other, and also from making love.

"What? My body's not good enough for you?" Shinjiro said walking over to him. He saw that Akihiko's blush hasn't lessened any, so he decided to take advantage of it.

"Remember two years ago when you decided to let me fuck you? You liked my body then." Shinjiro leaned down and pulled Akihiko's face closer to his.

"You said I was good, and I believe my dick's gotten bigger." Akihiko cringed as he listened to the vulgar language. He shuddered as he felt a warm moist tongue caress over his earlobe.

"Must you say words like that?" Akihiko moaned out as Shinjiro continued the assault on his ear. Akihiko moved his hand to hold Shinjiro's face, and then moved his mouth to capture Shinjiro's.

They stood there, enraptured by the sensations roaming through their bodies. Their tongues tangled in a sweet dance. Both moaning and making love to each others mouths. Shinjiro let his hands explore the depths of Akihiko's body. He began to take off the silver haired boy's vest, while Akihiko busied himself by wrapping his hands around Shinjiro's erection.

"You're so beautiful." Akihiko said as he looked over Shinjiro's leaned body.

"Hmph! There's nothing beautiful about me." Shinjiro snorted out. He knew Akihiko must've been crazy if _**he **_thought Shinjiro was beautiful.

"Besides…" Shinjiro smirked and finally removed Akihiko's shirt. He ran his hands along the rippling smooth muscles that made up Akihiko's torso.

"You're the beautiful one." Shinjiro whispered, as he stood Akihiko up and took off the rest of his clothes. Their lips never left each others. Akihiko thrust his hips into Shinjiro when he finally removed the bothersome article of clothing.

"I want you now, Aki." Shinjiro said as he slowly bent down to grab Akihiko's thighs and lift Akihiko onto his throbbing member while quickly getting into the steaming hot shower.

"Aaaahhh!!" Akihiko screamed as he felt himself being impaled on Shinjiro's hot rod.

Shinjiro positioned their bodies so that the shower head was above them while Akihiko's back was pressed against the back of the shower. Akihiko's legs were wrapped securely around Shinjiro's waist. Aki's face was strained because he still needed to get used to Shinjiro's insanely large manhood.

Shinjiro relaxed his hips and started to thrust softly in Akihiko's tight entrance. Shinjiro and Akihiko's eyes met as they explored each others bodies for total ecstasy.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Shinji!" Akihiko moaned as Shinjiro started to pick up the pace. Akihiko's and Shinjiro's lips met sloppily, both fighting for dominance. Shinjiro won the fight and started to thrust harder hitting against the sensitive bundle of nerves. "Aaaaaahhh!! Shinji!!" Akihiko screamed as his body started to quake. Shinjiro looked at Akihiko's face and came heavily, moaning louder when Akihiko screamed out in ecstasy. They both collapsed in the shower.

*End of Day one*

Yaaaaay!! Finally I posted up another Fanfic. This will be a Chapter Fic. However, depending on how many reviews I get, I'll write more than two. Please review!! Dedicated to my friend EvilValenStrife. I hope you like it!


End file.
